Family Tidings
by MissCarrera
Summary: Lightning wants to start a family but is Sally ready? Could he balance a family AND racing? Not to mention any other problems that may arise... -Sequel to 'Personal Affairs' but pre-reading not needed-
1. Chapter 1

Surprise! The sequel to "Personal Affairs" is here already! I know I am probably crazy for choosing to try and balance two fics at once but hey, why not? You guys deserve it! So, a few pre-chapter notes I need to give: (1) You do NOT need to have read "Personal Affairs" to understand or enjoy this story. It will have a stronger connection and possibly make more sense but pre-reading is totally unnecessary. (2) This story focuses more on Lightning rather than Sally this time around (3) The sequel will be much shorter than the original (4) Rating is for mild language and suggestive innuendos and (5) Cars is property of Disney Pixar, I take no rights for their characters, etc. Alright, on with it now!

**_~FAMILY TIDINGS~_**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Oh, and come see the master bedroom!" Sally's voice echoed down the hall.

McQueen's parents, Jane and Anthony, had come to Radiator Springs for a short visit before the new racing season. After the initial get-together at Flo's, Sally had insisted on giving Jane the grand tour of their new home. It was a custom-built and stately house on the outskirts of town with welcoming windows and clean grey brick. Ever since moving into it one month ago Sally had hailed the place like a piece of Heaven on Earth.

As the ladies' voices disappeared to the upper floor, McQueen turned to the black Corvette at his side. "Girls and their houses, huh?" he chuckled.

"Ah, it's your first place together, give her a break. Your mother was the same way. It's not the house they're really flaunting, more like the fact that you're living together. It'll wear off in time," Anthony reassured him with certainty.

He didn't want it to end though. Sally hadn't stopped smiling since she set one tire in the house. She practically glowed with happiness. To see her so joyful made him share the feeling. As a male, it felt good to provide for his wife and keep her pleased. She'd turned sweeter on him than honey over sugar. She drenched him in "I love you" and let him push it further than make-out sessions more often. He didn't want all that to stop!

"So, I know this is a bit out-there, but have you thought about kids yet? You know your mother would love to be a grandma…and I might not mind being a grandpa myself."

McQueen jumped at the question and looked over at Anthony with surprise. He'd expected to hear that line soon, but not from his father of all cars! "Well, I, um…let's just say I've _thought_ about it, but _talking_ about it is something entirely different."

"I understand. Hey, I'm not trying to pressure you, but if you decide you want to then-."

"I do," McQueen interrupted Anthony's trail of speech. "Really, I do, Dad. It's just that…I don't know how Sally will take it. She doesn't have any siblings either so I'm not even sure if she likes children. And I haven't got the slightest clue how to bring it up to her," he explained averting his eyes to the carpet. He never liked to feel vulnerable and the idea of telling her made him feel _very_ vulnerable.

"Don't worry about it, son. You're supposed to ask her those kinds of things. She _is_ your wife after all. If you can't talk to her then you aren't going to have a very successful marriage," the Corvette encouraged and his son's eyes lifted from the floor.

"But do you think it's too soon? We only got married like six months ago. What if she thinks I'm being too pushy? And how can I ever work a family _and_ racing?" he questioned nervously. There was too much he needed to know!

"You've known Sally for more than just those six months," his father reminded, "You'll never know what she thinks unless you _ask. _As for handling a family and racing; you can do it. Your mother and I did, I'll bet you'll do an even better job."

"Thanks, Dad. I think I will ask her about it. This is what I want so I'll just have to go for it," he nodded with defiance.

Anthony smiled back at him, "Now you just have to pick the right time to tell her. Judging by the light in her eyes, it won't be hard to find the perfect moment."

* * *

><p>My apologies that it is so short but that's just how it is folks! Really hope you are still interested in it though and leave me a review if you would like to see this story continue! Thank you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait! Life is getting busier with school and stuff...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Three days later McQueen's parents were gone back to their lives in New York. Sally was still buzzing around 'happy as a tornado in a trailer par' as Mater would say. Speaking of Mater, he was the very car that parked across from McQueen while he sipped his fuel in front of Mater's beaten shed. He was still thinking deeply about having a baby car. Well, he'd _never_ have one if he didn't bring the thought to Sally. It was killing him to hold it inside as it gnawed away at his mind.

He loved Sally. They talked about everything together. Now that Sally knew about McQueen's past she didn't hesitate to ask him anything really. He tried to imagine the way she investigated him. She was always gentle about it, and she used a different tone of voice. Sometimes she went about it in a subtle but prompting way. Other times she was direct but never quite demanding.

It was so easy for her to shed light on a topic, but this…this was different. You couldn't just flat out ask a girl for a baby, even if she was your wife. And McQueen knew he couldn't live much longer not knowing if he could someday be a father. He would just have to find the courage. The start of the new race season was fast approaching and he wouldn't see her much then. He couldn't ask her over the phone either, that would just be cowardly. He'd have to make the effort, _very_ soon.

"Mater, do you know any kids?" McQueen ventured.

Mater stopped sucking back his fuel, "Kids?"

"Yeah…like little cars that aren't full grown."

"Sure I do! I got some nieces and nephews out in Texas who is purty young," Mater nodded with a grin as always.

"You do? Well, how do you like them?" asked McQueen,

"Oh, I love 'em! Too bad they ain't came here in a long while. They're a real fun gang!" his friend exclaimed with excitement.

McQueen smiled at the thought of Mater running about with a group of young relatives. He could bet his bumper that Mater was able to keep up with them too. "Now, Mater…what would you think if Sally and I had kids?"

Mater's mouth slowly gaped open as he shook his tow cable. His lips grew into a gleeful smile and he slapped a tire against the ground. "Darn tootin'! That would be- be amazin'! Are ya becomin' a dad, Lightnin'?"

"Shhh! No, no, Mater. I was just…thinking about it, that's all," McQueen said nervously. It was hard enough talking about it with his best friend, let alone his wife…

"Oh…Well, I think that would be swell, buddy. Maybe someday I'll be Uncle Mater to your kids too," the tow truck replied lowering his eyes. Now that the conversation hadn't turned out like he expected he was left a bit disappointed.

McQueen's tank lurched with adrenaline. Had he said too much? What if Mater let something slip? Sally would hear about it in a heart beat! He didn't want anyone else telling her but himself. He would _have_ to hurry now. He had to bring it up to her before any of the others did; namely Mater.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was very short but the sequel isn't going to be as strong as the original. I apologize for that but it isn't going to change, most chapters will be short. Anyways, if you still like the story then a review would be awesome :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Really glad that you guys are enjoying this story so much. Thanks for your comments, so here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

That evening McQueen arrived home early to wait for Sally. She was probably still out discussing things with Megan, the girl she'd hired to help manage the motels. Soon he heard a distant engine which he immediately recognized as Sally's. She entered the house panting lightly. When she caught sight of him she drove over to give him a peck on the fender.

"Flo's for dinner?" she offered casually.

"Ah…no. Actually, I was wondering if we could stay in tonight?" he answered in hopes that it came off as a simple suggestion.

"Sure! I'll go get us something to-."

"Don't bother," he cut in swiftly.

She gave him a confused look but stayed planted where she was.

"W-What I mean is, let _me_ get it! McQueen finally stuttered. Without waiting for a response he dashed to the kitchen. Inside the room he paused to collect his thoughts. How could he delicately bring it up? Suppose she wasn't ready? Or perhaps she _never_ wanted children! He hadn't thought much of that possibility, but nevertheless it was an option. His tires practically shook with the stress of it all. Why was he getting so worked up about this?

Sally pushed quietly through the swinging door behind him. "Is something wrong, Stickers?"

McQueen gasped in surprise and spun around to face her imploring green eyes. She seemed more like the girl she had always been, not the overly-exuberant one she had become lately. Had the novelty of having a new house worn off so abruptly? But her voice brought him back to the time he'd told her of his parents' divorce. It was genuine and understanding, putting him more at ease.

"Nothing is wrong, Sal. It's just that…there is something I'd like to talk about," he said boldly. The fear melted away and he felt a tinge of excitement.

She backed away from him a little and asked, "What is it?"

McQueen watched her movement with a puzzled expression. "Where are you going?"

She halted and looked into McQueen's earnest face. Did he have to say it in this way? "Um…you were saying?"

He bit his lower lip shyly then took a deep breath. She had to know how he felt, and she had to know now. "Sally, I've been thinking. Now that we're married it might be nice to uh…start a family soon."

Her eyes widened as she began, "Well, Stickers-."

"If you think it's too soon then that's fine. I can wait, but what I'm wondering is-."

"Stickers, I-," she started again while he was mid-sentence.

The words tumbled from his lips and he continued, "But I know kids aren't for everyone. And if you don't want to get pregnant-."

"Lightning!" she exclaimed at last. He clamped his mouth closed and awaited her reaction. A smile crept across her bumper as she told him, "I already am."

* * *

><p>Surprise! Hehehe, you know how I like to throw those in there. ;) Maybe you saw it coming but either way I hope you liked. Reviews are awesome if you've got the time to leave one. :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So I did surprise some of you, eh? :D Thanks for the reviews and let's continue with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

So that's why Sally had been so giddy lately! She had been carrying a surprise for him all along! What a relief that was, and McQueen couldn't have been more ecstatic about it.

"How long have you been keeping this?" he blurted.

"Oh, about three and a half weeks."

He exclaimed with thrill, "Three and-! Sally!"

"I know, I should have told you sooner. I wanted to wait a bit though, just to be sure. Honestly, I'm glad _you_ brought it up. I couldn't figure out how to tell you myself! I'm sorry…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Sorry? Sal, I want this!"

"Yes, but it couldn't have come at a worse time," she said quietly while her eyes dropped to the floor between them.

McQueen's smile fell as he took in her statement. There was no more than two weeks before he would have to be off on the road with Mack and company. It was hard enough not seeing Sally through those months, but it would be even more difficult this time when she really needed his support. At least this way he would be around when the baby was to be born.

"Sally, I know my racing can get in the way sometimes but we're going to make this work, OK?" he encouraged and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She smiled softly, "OK, Stickers."

"Now let's pick out some furniture for the baby's room! Oh, wait! Maybe we should spread the news first? There's too much to do! What do you think?"

She laughed at his childish excitement, "Whatever you want."

"Alright, let's go out then. I think I know someone who is going to be one happy tow truck…"

* * *

><p>A few weeks brought the day of McQueen's embark. He had stayed in town as long as possible and he couldn't wait one day more if he wanted to make the first race. The rest of the team had already boarded their separate transport but McQueen hesitated outside of Mack for his final goodbyes.<p>

"Mater, you'll take good care of Sally, won't you?"

"Sure thing, pal! Ya know, I hear them pregnant ladies stall mighty easy. But that's what I got mah tow cable for!" he chuckled and winked at Sally.

Sally rolled her eyes and pulled a half grin. Her eyes landed on McQueen and he could see that she looked ready to cry. Even after all these years, she still had that glint of liquid on her windshield when he left for the new season. He almost wished she would just let the tears fall like Red did. But being Sally she never would, it was some kind of pride thing.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for a while," she said timidly as she hung back with sadness.

"Just for a while, Sally, not forever, never forever," he told her gently.

She gasped and blinked her eyes at his heartfelt words. More tears brimmed the edge of her windshield but she managed to say, "I love you, Stickers."

"I love you too. Now, how about a good luck kiss?" he asked.

She kissed him promptly then added, "And one for your baby?"

He breathed a short laugh and kissed her back, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Fluff, fluff, fluff! Teehee :) Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A new chapter is here! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

A few weeks after McQueen's leave Flo arranged a small baby shower for Sally. She could tell that the Porsche was missing her husband more than usual this year, and a little celebration would help to raise her lonely spirit. They chose to hold it at the McQueen household for the sake of its size. Both Sally and Lightning's mothers were invited for the event, along with Sally's co-worker Megan, and Lizzie of course. It wasn't a large group but a party nonetheless.

The girls pampered Sally and gave gifts of money, cans of baby formula and her official 'Baby On Board' bumper sticker. Flo smiled to herself while she noticed Sally beginning to warm up to their festive excitement.

"Oh, Sally, I'm sure you will be a _wonderful_ mother!" the older Mrs. McQueen praised her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you, Jane. I'm a bit nervous though…I've never looked after a child," Sally said fretfully.

"Believe me; if you've got a husband then you've dealt with a child!" Jane winked. All the females laughed in response.

When the giggling simmered Flo asked, "Have you picked any names, honey?"

"Not yet," Sally explained, "We're going to leave the gender a surprise, so we're going to pick one boy name and one girl. Once McQueen stops by on his break…" Every season there was one race in Arizona, giving McQueen the chance to rest back in home for a few days. Sally was nearly counting the minutes to his return.

"What if it's twins though?" Cheryl, Sally's mother, raised the question.

Sally's eyes shot open with alarm and she mumbled, "I sure hope not."

Flo sent her a reassuring look, "don't worry about it, Sally. Have you seen Doc for an appointment?"

"No, I've only seen the nurse so far. Once they get back I'll be further along and he can give me a better check up."

Flo nodded, "Well, you just be happy that you _can_ have a baby. I never could…so that's why I treat y'all like my children!"

"Oh, Flo, I'm so sorry!" Sally comforted, "You really do act like our mother around here, and you know we love you for it."

It was silent for a moment, and then Jane added gravely, "And just be thankful you've never had to deal with a miscarriage. That was the worst thing I've ever known."

Suddenly the room froze, nobody seemed to breath it was so still. All eyes turned to Sally.

"Y-you don't that could happen to _me_ do you?" she asked slowly.

Lizzie, who had not spoken a word finally made her presence known. "You sure as heck will if you don't stop fussing over that hotrod so much!" she croaked.

Sally pulled her tires inwards and thought fearfully of the old lady's words. That race in Arizona couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p>I know, you're probably feeling a little confused. A baby shower should be happy right? Well, if you know my writing then you shouldn't be surprised, I don't let things stay perfect for too long, otherwise we wouldn't have a story now would we! Review if you want to see how things turn out :D Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! Awesome reviews! Thanks everybody :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

The 95 team arrived back on a hot mid-June day. Mack parked in his usual spot between Flo's V8 and Ramone's Body Art shop. The trailer's lid lowered and McQueen drove out into the blinding sunlight. When his eyes adjusted to the contrast he visited briefly with some fans while Sheriff stood guard.

He knew Sally would be waiting for him, so after a short while he allowed one last photograph then slipped away. It was a dirt road that led him to their house, and as he followed it he squinted into the distance. Sadly, he didn't see Sally parked outside to greet him like he expected. He sped up down the path and felt a tinge of worry. He'd been gone for months and he was beginning to wonder about the tolls pregnancy had taken on his wife.

When he reached the house he used the voice-activated system to unlock the door. Entering the home he found that most of the curtains were pulled closed and he could hear a muffled noise from the den.

"Sally?" he called out urgently. He heard her gasp, but not with surprise. He realized the noise was sobbing; she was crying in the next room over. He slowly moved into the den and found her shaking with tears. She looked odd, disproportioned almost. Her body had expanded, particularly in the rear and she seemed irregularly shaped for a female.

"S-Sally!" he repeated and raced over to her. He moved closer to kiss her but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me," she said while tears spilled from her eyes and rolled down her hood.

"Sal…are you OK?"

"No! I'm not OK! My tires are swollen, my undercarriage nearly touches the ground and my axles feel ready to buckle! Do _you_ think I'm _OK_?" she exclaimed.

McQueen's face tensed with hurt and anger, "Well, no. I called you…why wouldn't you tell me this was going on?"

"Oh, what difference does it make? It's not like you could have done anything while you _weren't here_," she dragged out the last two words, nailing them into his mind.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" McQueen seethed on further, "I'm sorry I have to support this family!"

"But you _don't_ have to! We _have_ money! Racing is becoming more like an obsession to you, a hobby that takes up too much time!"

"It's called a _career_. And it's not my fault you had to get pregnant before the season started!" he shoved his come back down her windpipe with a smug look.

Her mouth dropped open before she threw back, "Well, last time I checked, this is just as much your child as it is mine. And whatever happened to 'we'll make this work'? You couldn't have taken _one_ race day off for me?"

He was at a loss for words. She was right about that, he hadn't even offered that just once. That didn't excuse the fact she was acting beyond irrational though, and utterly unfair. He knew she always wanted to have the last word of an argument, but as he stormed away he gritted his teeth and whispered, "You-."

She caught his voice and snapped, "Oh, just get out of here! We all know how you taking off makes _everything_ better!"

_Always_ the last word…

* * *

><p>Drama! I know you guys hate it when I make them fight but it's all part of the story! Now I would like to direct your attention somewhere else for a moment. I've written a new one-shot titled "Unchaste" that can be found right here on FFN. Look under my profile if you would like to read it or search it on here. WARNING: It is rated M, so those under 16 are not advised to read. So if you are a SalQueen shipper I think you will enjoy it, but read with caution. Thanks!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the fantastic reviews everyone! I enjoy reading them and now that my other fic is done I should be updating this one a lot more often. Here is the next chapter! (Keep in mind that this story has no connection to the second film, in other words Doc is still alive).

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

McQueen barged out of the house in fury. He didn't know where to go; all he knew was that he had to get away. Running was always his mechanism when it came to dealing with problems. If he could just escape then he would have more time to think before it all caught up to him.

His first instinct took him to Willy's Butte. He glared at every desert rock until he ended up at his normal place of retreat. He looked up to the sunset horizon and spotted Doc parked motionless and deep in thought. McQueen's windshield perked with confusion but he wandered over to his mentor and stopped beside him. He could tell there was something on Doc's mind, and if he could get his mind on someone else's problems then maybe his might diminish.

"Hey, Doc. What are you doing out here?"

Doc's eyes shifted to McQueen, "I've been thinking…about you."

"Is this about Sally and I having a baby?" he guessed and let out a sigh. Great, another lecture about what a bad husband he was, just what he needed!

"Partly," the Hornet paused, "Lightning, how would you feel about racing without me?"

McQueen's heart jolted with fear. "What do you mean?"

"You have the team behind you now, you're experienced, you don't need me," Doc elaborated.

"I-I can't race without a crew chief!" he protested.

"Sure you could. If the team all wore headsets they could give you all the guidance you need. I'm not up to my old level of health anymore. Besides, I think now would be an appropriate time for me to withdraw."

"What? But the Piston Cup is coming up! How could this be an 'appropriate' time?" McQueen demanded. He couldn't race without Doc! The only time he'd ever raced without the former legend was back when he was an arrogant rookie. He didn't want to repeat those awful days.

"Do you forget that you have a pregnant wife? If I leave now I'd be able to give her the care she needs if you want a healthy son or daughter," Doc explained his well thought-out theory.

McQueen opened his mouth to speak but no words came. His heart was being torn by the conflicting emotions inside. He could vividly remember Sally's sobs and helpless eyes before they burned with hot temper. She looked lost and scared. She did need Doc, more than he did right now. And he _did_ want a healthy baby, wanted it like his next breath of air.

But to sacrifice Doc for those things would be terrifying. He counted on the old car and he definitely didn't want a new crew chief. McQueen knew better than to be selfish, but Doc was that one constant thing when it came to racing. Mater and Sally couldn't always be at the track with him, whereas Doc had become a _part_ of the track to him.

It was a give or take situation, a fork in the road which he hadn't predicted. He could never be happy if the cars that _made_ him happy weren't happy themselves though. He swallowed the hurt and put on a brave voice, "I want you to stay here."

Now his wife was upset with him and he'd just lost the world's best crew chief. Was the world ending too?

* * *

><p>I like this chapter better than the last one but I'm eager to see what YOU guys think! Please review! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Bad news, this one is another short chapter. Worse news, most are going to be less than 600 words too. Sorry everybody, I warned you this is how the story would be. I'm working on updating on a regular basis so hopefully the helps. I hope you enjoy this anyways...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

Sally sat alone in the living room until the sun sank down and the darkness moved in. Then she paced restlessly in front of the door. Occasionally her undercarriage ached from the movement but she didn't stop. She would wait up all night for him if she had to.

At last, she heard knocking from the doorway and rushed to answer it. "Doc?" she said with a mix of bafflement and disappointment.

"Can I come in, Sally?" he croaked.

"Um, yes," she replied and let him inside the dismal house. She asked nervously, "W-where's Lightning?"

"He's gone already, off to the track early."

"Gone? What?" Sally drove to the nearest window and peered outside. She swerved back around with anxious eyes and objected, "He can't be gone yet! I-I need to tell him something."

"He left half an hour ago. What could you need to tell him so badly? Just call him in Mack," Doc suggested.

"N-no. You don't understand. I…I didn't get to say goodbye!" she exclaimed. Doc's eyes remained half-closed and his expression calm as he waited for the truth. "OK, I needed to apologize. I was just so distressed and I said some things I didn't mean," she whimpered pitifully.

"Well, I guess you regret it now, don't you?"

"Yes…"

He gave her an approving look, "Good then. That's half the apology right there."

"I suppose, but it will be pathetic if I call him to say it. And we were going to discuss baby names!" she sighed, "Where is he? He's coming back isn't he?"

"I said he's at the track," Doc reinforced, "He's not coming home until after the Piston Cup."

"Oh, that's too long! I can't wait that long!" Her eyes pleaded at him like he had the power to bring McQueen back.

"You'll be _very_ sorry by then," he agreed.

"Yeah…Doc, you're not really helping me," she said with annoyance.

"Sorry, Sally. I'm just trying to bring you back to Earth a bit. You're blowing things way out of proportion and missing the more important things," he explained casually.

She blinked with incomprehension. Then she put two-and-two together. She blinked again, this time with shock. "Doc! Did you finally break it to him? Lightning is going…by himself?"

"Yes, I'm staying here. And he won't be alone, the rest of the crew are following him up to the track tomorrow."

Sally's body tensed as she thought about McQueen's first race without Doc. Twenty-three years old and he was finally going to be thrust hood over wheels into the real world. The world where he was forced to do things on his own, to be independent. She only hoped he was ready.

* * *

><p>What would we do without Doc? :P Thanks for reading everyone, next update possibly tomorrow. Hope to see some reviews!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Turns out I had a school function to attend. So here's the new chapter today!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

Jets roared overhead and the sun blazed down on Las Vegas Motor Speedway like it was just another typical race day. It was one of McQueen's personal favourites when it came to tracks, and tried to take it as a good omen. If he had to race without Doc, why not make it be on this particular ring of asphalt? He'd been having a great season so far, and if he could win this race it would make him the point leader. While he felt confident in his physical ability on this track, it was his mental ability that worried him.

He stretched his tires and looked over to his team. They all gazed back at him like he was their leader now. None of them mentioned Doc's absence but he could feel an invisible weight shift onto his trunk. Sure, they could make suggestions, but in the end all decisions would come down to one car- him.

"Tempo per mettersi in poisizone!" Guido called out when he arrived back in the pits. McQueen had picked up minimal Italian phrases from the little forklift over time but he knew what that one meant; it was time to get in position.

The race began with a quick start and he was happy to find that even without Doc, there was still the familiar pumping of adrenaline through his body. It was nice to race without Chick Hicks on his bumper for once, but competition was still fierce. His radio line was relatively quiet except for the odd tidbit of encouragement. There was still a lurking insecure part of him and he wondered if Sally was watching him back home. He'd show her and Doc he could do this on his own!

More than 250 laps later McQueen found himself in second place. He was proud of his performance so far but he wasn't going to settle with any less than first place today. Holding the lead was his specialty, and if he could just find an opening then it'd be smoother sailing. Normally, he would await Doc's advision and then make a move. Something inside him said it was the right time now; he'd just have to trust the feeling.

"I think I'm gonna make a pass. How am I looking, Sarge?" he consulted the military car.

"Lookin' good, soldier! Best go for it!" Sarge replied.

McQueen dug into his hardest concentration and whispered, "Here it goes."

Coming out of the turn he drafted impossibly close to the rookie in front of him. He drifted gradually to the left and caught view of the next turn ahead. He stared as the end of the stretch of flat pavement and cut to the inside. He kept his eyes steady on the upcoming curve and floored his engine to steal past the other car.

When the pass was complete he heard the crew whooping from behind their headsets, followed by a "Nice job, man," from Fillmore. McQueen smiled inwardly to himself. He was going to win this race! And if he could win his first race without Doc then becoming a father would be a cinch!

Sure enough, McQueen finished first place. He hadn't felt so confident in quite some time. For some reason this win felt better than any of the others. He was on top of the world and nothing seemed impossible. What he didn't realize was that not all possible things are good…

* * *

><p>Ah, good old cliffhangers, I missed you. ;) Review if you like please and thanks!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Yeah, I try to update at least every other day (except for the weekends) and I'm glad you appreciate that. :) So here is the next one!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

"Another great race!" McQueen grinned at Mack. A few weeks had passed, and ever since his initial win he'd been dominating the track.

"One more before the Cup, huh?" Mack added cheerfully.

"Yeah…I can't wait!" he smiled back, but on the inside he felt differently. He was apprehensive about it, yet excited too. Once it was over he could go back home to Doc, and Mater, and Sally. _Sally_. He hadn't spoken to her since taking off that night. Nor had she made the effort to contact him. He'd neglected her so much these past few months. When he got back he could make it up to her, and never leave her side again until the baby was born.

"Ready to go then?" Mack interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just let me check for any messages from Harv and then I'll let the others know we're heading out," McQueen said and headed for the trailer's rear.

Mack nodded, "Alright, boss!"

He could hear the transport begin humming to himself while he slipped up the ramp into the trailer. To no surprise, there _was_ a message waiting for him. He hit 'play' and waited to hear the recording.

"Hey, Stickers…it's um, me. Look, there's been an emergency and I'm asking you to miss the next race. I know you should be there with the Piston Cup being so close, but I need you to come to Motor City Hospital. And you're probably still mad at me but please, _please_ come. I'm sorry Stickers, I really am. I just need you to be there…room 202. I love you…"

The message ended and McQueen found that his breathing had turned shorter and quicker. An emergency, the hospital...was Sally having a miscarriage? A premature birth? Was his baby going to die? Tears stung his eyes while he imagined the worst. He hadn't even touched his child yet and he already felt attached to it. If that baby died a part of Sally would a die, a part of him, a part of _them_.

He flew from the trailer before the tears could start rolling. Fear consumed his heart and he went into panic over-drive. "Mack! Get hooked up!"

"What is it?" Mack said noticing McQueen's frightened eyes.

"We're taking a detour; Motor City Hospital. Now hurry while I get the others!"

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was like watching paint dry; tedious and slow. When they finally arrived, McQueen ordered Mack to dump him outside the doors before parking. He dashed inside and approached the first secretary he saw.<p>

"I'm here as a visitor, I'm looking for room 202," he explained with urgency.

The lavender PT Cruiser typed away on her computer before asking, "Lightning McQueen?"

"Yes, that's me!"

"Alright, you are being expected. Down that hall on the next level up you'll find 202," she instructed calmly.

"Thanks," he muttered and rushed off in a haste. He found the room with ease but he hesitated momentarily outside. What if it was too late? It would all be his fault for not being there. Sally would blame him and then she'd probably want to end their marriage before he even had the chance to say 'happy anniversary'. He didn't know what misery lay beyond the door, so he pushed it open to find out.

* * *

><p>What lies beyond that door? Review if you would like to find out! And a happy Halloween to all of you! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Wow! I guess that was a pretty good cliffhanger wasn't it? I see there are some guesses at what might happen, and here's your answer...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

Inside the sterile hospital McQueen could hear the steady 'beep…beep' of a heart monitor. There were no sounds of a crying baby or motherly cooing. He could feel a hint of wetness on his windshield but blinked rapidly to keep it from welling into droplets. A turquoise coloured nurse with sharp green eyes emerged from behind a curtain that shielded the bed. Her eyes softened and she drove over to McQueen.

"Lightning McQueen?" she whispered gently.

His tongue sat like dead weight, so he nodded in response.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said with her voice still low, "He's been bitter ever since he got here. Hopefully a visitor will lighten him up."

_Him?_ "Uh, excuse me, I don't think I'm in the right room," McQueen sputtered with confusion.

"Not if you're Lightning McQueen. I wouldn't assume there are many Lightning's out there. Now just don't stay too long, please. Visiting hours ended an hour ago but your wife informed me you would be late," she explained and began to back away.

McQueen blocked her path. "Y-yes, my wife, that's who I'm looking for!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. McQueen. She called the ambulance but she never checked in. If you'll excuse me," she inched past him toward the door.

_What? How could she of-?_ McQueen's mind spun with misunderstanding. He hadn't been this confused since waking up in the Radiator Springs impound lot. The nurse disappeared without another word and he turned to study the curtained bed. Suddenly he heard a hoarse cough and his body shuddered with recognition. He slowly made his way to the bed and pulled back the curtains to reveal Doc Hudson.

His eyes met those of the drowsy car who was like a father to him. Wires climbed out from underneath the elderly car and there was no noise except for the continuous beeping of the heart monitor. A tube stuck out from under his left side and connected to some type of machine that appeared to be filtering his oil.

At last McQueen found his voice, "Doc! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had a heart attack yesterday. Didn't Sally tell you?" he grumbled like he was ashamed of himself.

"N-no! She told me to come quick, but I had no idea! I thought maybe-."

"She's fine, doing great pregnancy-wise," Doc told him.

McQueen let out a long breath of happiness. "I bet you've all been taking good care of her, thank you. What about you though? Are you going to be OK?"

"Well, of course I am," Doc replied gruffly.

"Then what did Sally want me to rush out here so quick for? Doc, what aren't you telling me?" he pressed.

"I suppose she probably wanted you to stay with me tonight. I'm having bypass surgery in half an hour," he mumbled.

McQueen's eyes widened with shock. "Are you serious? I'll wait for you all night, Doc. I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure you'll be alright."

Doc smiled weakly, "Thanks Rookie…you've been there for me more than anyone else."

"_Me?_ Doc, _you're_ the one who changed me!" McQueen said with disbelief.

"No, it wasn't just me. I taught you some valuable lessons, but Sally is the one who changed you. But you…you're the only one who changed me."

A smile formed on McQueen's mouth with the words, "And that's why I'll be here when you wake up, old-timer."

* * *

><p>Now you know! Did you guess right? And a little tender moment between Doc and McQueen there. :) Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I know you're all worried about Doc, so you're lucky you don't have to wait any longer to find out! Here's your answer...

(Oh, and I picture a bed in the Cars world to simply be a matress with blankets or have a very low frame. Keep that in mind).

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE<strong>

After the longest three hours of his life, McQueen was finally given the news that Doc's surgery was successful. As promised, he remained at the hospital until Doc woke from the anaesthesia. Doc would be kept in the ICU for five days before he could be released to Radiator Springs.

Too tired to run the last season race before the championship, McQueen was convinced to spend the day in Radiator Springs. Doc assured him that a quick, one-day rest at home would be the perfect break to re-energize him for the Piston Cup.

He arrived to town mid-morning to find it was teeming rain. The rest of the crew had come directly back and now milled quietly about their respective shops. He passed through the main street under their sorrowful stares. They had been telephoned the news that Doc was going to recover but no one dared to press McQueen for details. His face was sullen and fatigued; it worried them to see him that way. His mind was only on one car now; Sally. All he wanted was to collapse against her and unburden everything. He wanted to crawl under thick blankets beside her, and let her pluck every bad emotion away from his thoughts.

Making his way home the rain began to drive down harder. It was so heavy he could almost see the individual droplets hit his hood. He was so weary but managed to lift his eyes. Through the fog and mist he could see the outline of the house, and like a mirage, he could see a figure outside the doorway. As he moved closer he saw that it was not a hallucination, out in the distance Sally waited for him. The rain poured down all around her body and her face was blank, but she looked like an angel in his eyes, one ready to embrace anything he brought her way.

"Sally," he exhaled while tears finally spilled from his eyes. Masked by the rain he let them fall and cried out louder, "Sally…Sally!" His tires unwillingly turned faster and he fled to her like a child. Lack of sleep was doing wild things to him, but he didn't fight it.

When he reached her, he found her lips and kissed her like it was his last breath. He savoured the intensity while she kissed him back just as passionately. The cool rain washed away his tears but hot flames danced between their lips as she pulled his mind higher into clouds of desire. No more than a few seconds later they broke simultaneously from each other and McQueen's face relaxed to a dazed expression. Not a single kiss had ever evoked such a sensation in him before. It was a feeling of fulfilled longing and mutual comfort.

"Come inside," she whispered softly and led the way into the house. Still fazed by the moment they had shared, he followed her without a word. She took him to the bedroom and pushed back the comforter. His heart hammered from within and in a haze he saw only her and the inviting mattress. He wanted her to kiss him like that again. And he wondered if she would if he asked, or begged.

"Go to sleep, McQueen," she ordered from the bedside.

He whimpered at her demand.

She kissed him sweetly on the fender, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Where had he heard that before? Doc; he'd told Doc the same thing. It seemed like centuries ago that he'd said it. He snuggled beneath the blankets and closed his eyes knowing that she would be there the next time he opened them.

* * *

><p>Doc's alive! Yes, we all expected him to die but not in this fic! I hope you are much relieved :P But the story isn't over just yet! Review if you liked it and are ready for more! :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Don't have much time to type right now, just wanted to give you guys a new chappie for the weekend!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>

The room was surprisingly dark when he awoke. The clock read 10:21 pm and Sally snoozed quietly on the left side of the bed. Not wanting to wake her, McQueen climbed out from the bed and snuck down to the lower floor. In the kitchen he saw the silhouette of a fuel can. He sipped the lukewarm liquid and jerked away with disgust. It tasted like some kind of nutrient supplement, most likely something Doc had prescribed for Sally. He smacked his lips together and tried to rake the flavour off his tongue using his teeth. Suddenly the kitchen light flicked on and he heard soft laughter from the doorway.

"You weren't supposed to wake up before me," Sally said with a casual smile.

He chuckled with humiliation, "Whoops."

The smile on her bumper faded and her tone turned serious, "Stickers, I've been wanting to tell you that I'm sorry. I know I said it over the phone but it doesn't mean a thing unless I say it to your face. So, I'm sorry."

McQueen was taken aback by her apology but replied, "It's OK, all those hormones-."

"No, don't make excuses for me," she interrupted, "I said what I said, but I just want you to know that I was wrong and I regret it. Unfortunately, I can't go back in time so I'm hoping an apology will make up for it."

"Of course it will. Besides, we've been through worse fights than that. Did you really think that would tear us down?"

"I guess not, but it still hurt you," she said shamefully.

"Well, you had every right. I wasn't exactly there for you," he admitted.

"You couldn't have been, and I understand that. I was only being selfish. It doesn't matter now though. Look at you! You'll be off to the Piston Cup when morning comes! You know…we're really proud of you this season, what with Doc retiring and all that."

McQueen's eyes sank to the tile floor, "Yeah…"

"What is it?" Sally asked a note of concern in her voice.

"I've been thinking…perhaps I could just end the season now? I could look after Doc and you-."

She cut into his explanation abruptly, "Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"About racing the Piston Cup without Doc."

He paused to choose his answer carefully, "I just think that now would be a good time to settle down."

"You're quitting!" she exclaimed with disbelief.

"I wouldn't call it quitting," he tried to protest, but it was too late.

"Lightning McQueen! You are quitting if I ever saw it!"

"Well, yes. I mean, no! Look, when you say it like that-."

"Like what? Like _the truth_?" She rendered him silent. If there was a downside to being married to a former lawyer it was that she could read him like his feelings were written all over the walls. He could never lie to her, no matter how hard he tried.

He couldn't find anything to say and she drove closer to him. Suddenly her eyes looked saddened and hurt. "Stickers…settling down doesn't mean giving up on your dreams. You _have_ settled down, and if you give up now then you're giving up on Doc and everyone else behind you. And you'll be giving up on _me_. I could never live feeling satisfied that you let something you've wanted for so long escape you. Just because things are changing doesn't mean you have to sacrifice what's important to you." She paused to let the words sink onto his soul and added, "I know you're nervous and I know you want to be here. But you're almost there, and it will only get easier after it's most difficult. Don't burn out yet." And with that, she went back to bed.

* * *

><p>I was watching Cars 2 on the weekend and I noticed just how much Sally really does support McQueen's career. So I can picture this being a real conversation between them sometime in their lives. (Keep in mind this story is not connected to the sequel though). That's all I have time to say for tonight, next update will be Monday at the earliest. I hope to see some new reviews then! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

My apologies for such a long wait for an update! My routine is a bit off so I haven't had a lot of typing time. I got myself a laptop at last (woot!) so I should be able to get plenty more typing done. Here's the next chapter, and I just want to let you know beforehand that this one is a little jumpy with the point of view so hopefully it doesn't come off confusing. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<strong>

Sally woke later than usual after sleeping soundlessly. It was probably the first restful sleep she'd gotten since hitting more than 3 months of pregnancy. She peeled her eyes open and looked to her side. The blankets were flopped back and the mattress empty. She moved to the floor and turned on the television set. It was almost perpetually on RSN and this morning was no exception. She smiled to herself as the camera zoomed in on a red race car and the name 'Lightning McQueen' scrolled across the screen.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, soldier?"<p>

How many times had he been asked that in his lifetime? However many it was didn't really matter, and neither did his response, because the answer was always no. Despite if he said yes, or even if he _thought_ he was, he wasn't actually. He could never be ready because he could never know exactly what life was going to throw at him. The real question they should have been asking was, 'Can you handle this?'

McQueen reined back his apprehension as he swerved behind his racing companions and answered as expected, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then go blow a tire out there!" Sarge commanded.

Guido perked up at the word 'tire', "Pit stop?"

"No, not literally," Sarge corrected with some annoyance.

McQueen smiled thankfully for the easing humour of his friends.

* * *

><p>Doc watched the tiny hospital television as the green flag waved and the racers took off. They were racing the Piston Cup in Los Angeles again this year, and he could see McQueen halfway back from the front of the pack.<p>

Evidently, McQueen had taken his advice and returned home. Unfortunately it resulted in the racer missing qualifying, but Doc was happy to even see him there. He'd feared the young car doubted his abilities to carry on without him. Not to mention how drained he'd looked after leaving the hospital. Sally had clearly nursed him back to his normal though, just as he'd hoped she would.

Doc observed while McQueen passed two more cars and pulled farther ahead. Tears formed over his eyes and for once Doc prayed to the manufacturer that McQueen would win that empty cup.

* * *

><p>Sally and Mater sat close together in the living room, both shouting and cheering with excitement. With every pass McQueen made they hollered as loud as if they were in the crowd.<p>

"Can I get ya a drink or somethin' Mrs. Sally?"

"No thanks, Mater. I don't want you to miss a minute of this!" Sally gushed lividly.

"Do ya think Lightnin' might win?" he asked her with a hint of pleading. He wanted her to confirm his thoughts, and hopes.

She inched closer to the TV as McQueen broke into second place. Her eyes glistened like she was watching her idol, and she looked ten years younger. In a dreamy, far-away voice she said softly, "Oh, yes…he _will_."

McQueen chased Junior's tail closely. It felt like he was chasing more than that though. He was chasing his dream. Always so close but never quite there. But as he passed the other red racer he knew that was all going to change. With only 5 laps left he soared across the asphalt with 42 cars behind him. Nothing was holding him back, and all that lay ahead was open track and a finish line. Like that rainy day in Radiator Springs, he pictured Sally waiting for him just past the flag. He remembered her kissing him and that breathless feeling he ravished so much.

His vision grew sharper, his axles rotated faster and his engine burned harder. There was nothing left now but him and the track…

* * *

><p>Does he win this time? Find out next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Where did all my readers go? Well, I appreciate the reviews anyways, I hope there are still people following this story!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<strong>

"Do you really need to kiss that thing _every_ night?" Sally asked while she watched her husband press his lips to the golden trophy perched on display in the living room. It had been over two months since his win and he was still keeping up the silly routine. She could only be thankful that he did it in the privacy of their own home.

McQueen laughed lightly, "What's wrong with it? Are you _jealous_?"

She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, yes, very!"

He smiled devilishly and planted a brief kiss on her lips. "Well, there. Now you're even. I was thinking, perhaps I should name my trophy? How about…Sally?"

"Name it? You're joking, right?"

His eyes roamed the room nonchalantly as he said mischievously, "I could always name it Lizzie if-."

"Sally will be fine!" she replied while a grin broke out on her bumper. They laughed in unison until Sally's voice dropped off abruptly.

"What is it?" McQueen pestered immediately. Sally wasn't due for at least another week, but lately he had become hyper-aware of her every action.

She winced and said quietly, "I think that's enough joking around for tonight."

McQueen frowned gently. He felt helpless, it bothered him to see hurt in Sally's face. He knew she was almost constantly in pain these days, though she was no wimp to let it show. "Come on, let's go to bed."

After helping Sally up the ramp and into bed, he turned off the lights and climbed onto his usual side of the bed. He let his eyes shut but his mind continued to run wild. In just a little while, he'd be a father! He could buy tiny white-walls from Luigi and sippy cans from Flo. Mater could teach some backwards driving and they could race around Willy's Butte…the possibilities were endless!

Not yet feeling sleepy, he let himself generate more and more ideas. Suddenly he felt pressure against his side. Sally moaned softly and rested heavily on him. He looked at her with surprise but her windshield was still closed. He'd avoided touching her while she slept for months since it only caused her more pain. And now here she was lying against him. He studied her face with curiosity but she remained motionless except for her breathing. Forgetting what he'd been last thinking, he shrugged it off and closed his eyes again. He adjusted himself to better support her weight and felt a patch of wetness on the sheets. His eyes shot wide open with alarm and he leapt from the bed.

"Mmm…" Sally groaned audibly when he disappeared from her side.

"Sally! Wake up!" he called out to the lump in the darkness.

"What?" she whimpered but didn't open her eyes. The pain was getting so intense she thought it would hurt to do so.

"Y-You're leaking!" McQueen exclaimed with panic.

Finally her eyes sprang open. She attempted to move but cried out in distress. "St-Stickers? "she said anxiously. He wasn't sure what he heard more in her voice; fear or pain?

McQueen's breathing quickened to match the pace of Sally's. "Oh, my gosh," he muttered nervously. His mind was spinning recklessly and his tires shook. "I'll call Doc and Mater!" he shouted the idea like it was some kind of new discovery. He dashed for the doorway but hesitated for a second. "D-don't move while I'm gone!"

Sally bit her bottom lip and kept quiet. She felt like her undercarriage was being ripped from her body, and he told her not to move!

* * *

><p>:O The baby is coming! Will it be a boy or a girl? Make your guesses now because next chapter shall reveal it! Oh, and the next chapter will also be the LAST! Please review if you have been enjoying this story. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Final chapter is here! Thanks for the support everyone, now let's find out what gender that baby is going to be! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN<strong>

By the time Doc and Mater arrived, Sally had resorted to loud wails and moans. McQueen whispered soothing words but he had a good idea that most weren't reaching her mind at the moment. To his relief, he heard Doc clamour up the ramp, followed closely by Mater. The room was now lit and Doc rushed to the bed. McQueen backed away some while Doc circled her. He spoke in a low voice and asked her multiple questions, most of which she nodded to.

"Mater! Bring the others here and send Flo up to the bedroom. Hurry!" Doc instructed sending Mater to bolt from the room.

McQueen lurched forward. "Wait-what? I thought Mater was going to tow her to the clinic?"

Doc turned steady eyes on him. "No, there isn't time. This baby is coming fast and it would be too dangerous to move her this far into labour."

McQueen reversed until his bumper hit the wall. This was it; right here, right now. Things were happening too fast! He suddenly felt dizzy again.

"Now come here, son. Get on the bed and take her weight on your side," Doc ordered.

McQueen edged towards the bed and halted. "Doc?"

"What is it, boy? She needs you at her side."

"I sometimes faint at the sight of gushing oil!" he confessed sheepishly.

Doc's face went blank and he blinked before saying gently, "If you get on the bed I promise you won't see any."

"O-OK," McQueen stuttered and jumped to Sally's side.

She pressed to his side and he could see she was at her weakest. Sally was one of the strongest cars he knew, both physically and emotionally. It hurt him to see her like this; tears lining her skittish eyes and gasping for a deep breath. Her entire body vibrated with random jolts of pain.

He nuzzled her lightly and he saw her eyes somewhat relax. "It'll all be over soon," he said in his softest voice, and this time he knew she was listening. She became less tense and the shrieks ceased to gentle whimpers.

"I'm here y'all!" Flo's voice boomed into the room cheerfully.

He felt Sally cringe with anticipation and he nuzzled her fender again with reassurance.

"Middle of the night, ain't that how all babies are brought in?" Flo laughed lightly as she moved to Sally's other side with Doc.

"This is going to hurt at first, but it'll be better once you get settled," Doc explained shortly, "Lightning, you stay there."

With Flo's help, he propped Sally onto her side with her roof side being held upright by McQueen's body. While being flipped to this position, Sally let out a piercing scream. At last she subsided to heavy breathing and Flo gathered a few blankets from the closet.

The next two minutes were a mess of discomforting sounds and yelling voices. McQueen squeezed his eyes closed and tried to focus on anything besides what was going on around him. He thought of the two names they had chosen and reminded himself repeatedly, _Vivian Jane if it's a girl, Drake Hudson if it's a boy, Vivian Jane if-_

"It's a girl!" Flo exclaimed happily as if it were her own child.

He opened his eyes and heard a small cry from the other side. Doc carefully and slowly lowered Sally back onto all four tires while Flo mopped up the oil. McQueen helped Sally to the floor and Doc moved aside to allow them a view of their baby.

McQueen stared in awe at the petite car in front of him. She was a bright red Porsche Turbo with keen green eyes that gazed adoringly back at him. His heart swelled inside and he was overcome with a familiar feeling. It was the way he had felt after winning his first race without Doc. It was a feeling of pride and independence, one that signaled a new chapter in his life.

Flo tossed a blanket on the baby's body and tucked it in to form a cocoon around her. McQueen sighed with happiness. Vivian McQueen- she was perfect. And he had a good feeling that even after twenty-four years, his life was just now beginning…

_**THE END~**_

* * *

><p><em><em>It was a girl! Many of you guessed right, so congrats! That's it folks, the end of the sequel to "Personal Affairs". I truly hope you enjoyed this story and want to thank you for reading and reviewing. I'd love to hear your final thoughts and I hope you'll check out my other works too. My next story will be a short one by the the title of "Here After". Look for it coming out soon! Bye for now! :)


End file.
